Silent Child
by Dreamy Emo Poet
Summary: The further I ran the stronger the scent of blood became; it was like the sweetest kind of candy, and yet, somehow, I resisted; I didn't want it. All I wanted was to find this girl and make sure she was okay.


**Silent Child**

***In this story, Bella doesn't speak in the beginning. I will use italics to represent what she is silently saying; her thoughts, you know? But she isn't actually talking, remember that. I own nothing, btw.***

**Jasper POV**

How could a simple hunt turn into something so tragic? There I was, draining a deer, when I heard the most ear-splitting scream to ever flood the air. I ran, faster than ever, to find the source; all I knew was it was a young girl. By the sound of it anyway.

The further I ran the stronger the scent of blood became; it was like the sweetest kind of candy, and yet, somehow, I resisted; I didn't want it. All I wanted was to find this girl and make sure she was okay.

I came to a clearing in the middle of the forest, only the size of a small bedroom; and I saw her, curled up, all alone. She truly was beautiful, but it was hidden by her horrid state; clothes torn and covered in blood as it continued to seep from the gashes across her chest to her stomach. I hurried over to lean by her side, and still the blood had no effect. I inspected her wounds and with my sudden control, I licked the length of each cut, sealing them perfectly with my venom; and the small amount of blood to reach my mouth, I swallowed. It was the most splendid taste to ever be, but I didn't want more, didn't want to hurt her. Her weak eyes shot to me and widened; she was scared.

'Please don't be frightened, I will not hurt you.' I bored my eyes into hers and I think she believed me; one advantage of being a vampire. Her eyes fluttered, unable to stay open; and she was then unconscious. I went into full panic mode and started hyperventilating on the air I would never need. She was out cold with the loss of blood and I knew she would die in minutes. But I wouldn't let her; if I could only take her to Carlisle...no, there's no time; she would already be gone. Gone...I won't allow it! But what can I do? I mean...there is a way to save her; but if I would actually be saving her, I'm not sure. I suppose sometimes you have to be selfish...but with someone's _life_?

I looked at her gorgeous face and leant down to kiss her lips softly,

'Don't worry, my beautiful angel; you're safe now.' My lips brushed down to her neck and I slowly, cautiously, bit it. The blood flowed in but I pushed it back, along with my venom. I bit her wrists; ankles; even her stomach; the sooner to reach her heart. She did not wake, though. She was alive, but just barely. Silent, not even moaning. I sobbed without tears, what have I done? I have taken away her life; replacing it with one she would never want. I am a horrible person, but I still care for her; a sort of vampire version of imprinting. When we find our mate, we know about it. I have found her, she will be mine for eternity and I will serve her like the goddess she is.

I carried her bridal style to a river and cleaned off the blood, lying her down on the grass and gently tidying her up. Her shirt was ripped in three places so I took off my zip up hoody and put it on her; she looked perfect, even for an unconscious person...

Two more days had passed and the change was going to be over any minute. I was sitting cross legged, leaning against a tree; with her cradled in my lap. I wondered if my family was worrying; I'd been gone much longer than I intended. I had said I would be back in a matter of hours, not _days_. They probably think I just changed my mind and extended the trip-

My train of thought was cut of when I heard the girl moan softly. I looked to her face and her eyes fluttered open. I was the first thing she saw; capturing her red-eyed gaze and not letting go. I reached up slowly -newborns are easily provoked- and stroked her cheek with my fingertips; unable to resist. She was colder now, though we were the same temperature; no heart beat; not blinking or breathing; just trailing her eyes erratically all over my face. She looked confused and nervous; but mostly she looked amazed, possibly because I was so forward.

The girl had a necklace with the word "Bella" hanging off it. I took it in my hand and looked back to her.

'Is your name Bella?' She nodded ever so slightly.

'Such a fitting name for such a beautiful girl.' She blinked and let out the breath she'd held in. I combed her hair repeatedly with my fingers and held her closer. 'Oh Bella, I am so sorry.' _Why?_ She asked with her eyes. 'I am a monster; literally. I have done something terrible, and I beg your forgiveness.' _What did you do?_ 'I didn't want you to die; there were only minutes left to save you...So I changed you into what _I_ am. Notice the scars on your wrists?' She looked to them and gasped. 'I'm ashamed of myself, but I did it because I care so _deeply_ for you. Bella, you are now a vampire.' Her eyes widened with fright and confusion. _What, no, how? _'Please don't hate me, perfect girl, I will do anything to make you happy.' I begged, desperate for her to like me even a little.

She looked into my eyes, searching; and seemed to like what she saw because she gave me a wary yet happy smile and nodded slowly to herself. _I don't hate you...But who are you anyway? _'My name is Jasper, Jasper Hale. I have a family of seven, a few hours from here. I was hoping...' I trailed off. _Go on._ 'I was hoping you might join that family.' I said quietly; she beamed for just a second but then looked confused. _Why?_ I smiled softly and ran my thumb over her lips. 'Because us vampires have a knack for match-making.' I smirked. 'And I feel we are meant to be...' She gasped again and her eyes went wide with awe and adoration. 'All I want is to make you happy; I want to hold you and love you and treat you right. Will you be mine, Bella?' She was still confused as to how this was all possible, but no one could ever deny the love in my eyes, looking at this perfect creature. She nodded slowly but then faster as she realised the truth of it. She smiled widely and I beamed; utterly and completely happy. I pulled her flush against me and pressed my lips to hers. She sighed almost inaudibly, and kissed me back. No kiss was too long; it was broken and replaced by another, twice as passionate. I licked upward and gave her another peck before my tongue travelled into her mouth. She was having an absolute high -I'd know- and couldn't even fight back; she just let me work my magic. I moved to her neck and buried my face in her soft skin. It felt amazing; I know vampires are supposedly "made of stone" to humans, but to another vampires we are soft and smooth like anyone else. I kissed her slowly now; open mouthed and sexy. She sighed and hugged around my middle; my fingers got lost in her hair and I nipped at her just once.

I pulled back and she was dazed; her eyes distant. I laughed and she smiled sweetly; looking thoroughly happy.

Despite how much I love our little moment, there were some other things to take care of. I touched her throat and her face scrunched up in discomfort.

'That's what I thought...Don't worry hon, we'll make it better.' I stood up and set her on the ground. 'I have already hunted, that's how I found you; but you are obviously very thirsty.' She got worried; realising she would be drinking blood. 'It's okay; the whole family drinks animal blood; you can do the same.' She nodded frantically. 'It isn't _quite_ as good as human blood but we prefer to keep as much of our humanity as we can. That's why our eyes are gold; yours are currently crimson, but it'll change soon. Are you ready?' I asked excitedly. She took a deep breath and nodded; handling this amazingly. 'Now just give in to your senses; there aren't any humans around here so you're safe to go after anything that smells good, okay?' Y_up._ 'Now, run.' She zipped off and took in a sharp breath at her speed; I followed after her and saw her charging at an unknowing mountain lion. She pounced like a cat and snapped its neck as if she'd done it a million times. She drank greedily; and the whole thing made me want her more. She finished it off quickly and turned to face me; her eyes a more subtle red now but still flaming.

'Good job Bella, but I'm sure you'll need more than that.' She nodded and took down three elk and a little doe before she was good. She walked over to me with a questioning look. _Did I do okay?_ 'You were great; much better than expected from a newborn. I'm very impressed.' She grinned at the last part and took my hand in both of hers; leaning against my chest. I wrapped my free arm around her and rubbed her back soothingly. We both sighed contentedly and I kissed her temple.

'Hmm...I should really go get you some new clothes, don't you think?' She giggled and looked down, embarrassed. 'Size?' She held up four fingers. 'Okay, I can't let you near any humans yet so I'll have to leave you here...' She looked frantic and tugged my hand; _Nooo, I don't want you to!_ 'Don't stress hon, I'll be back before you know it. Less than an hour, I promise.' She put on a grumpy face and sat on a log patiently. I kissed her cheek and ran off as fast as I could to sooner be back with my Bella.

I first went to an empty public bathroom to freshen up a bit; it _has_ been three days. Since I was a - deliciously delectable ;) - vampire I smelled perfectly fine so I just washed my face and hands before heading to the local mall.

I got her heaps of stuff, but only things I knew she would like. A few **non-mini** skirts; some pretty, tops; the kind that hug the bust then flow out. I got some shoes too; some cool hoodies; some skinny jeans; some tee's and sweaters; and I also got a little surprise to give her when I got back.

I ran, with my arms full of bags to the spot I left her in. She was humming softly to herself; looking around at the scenery. When she saw me her face lit up and she ran over to hug me for a second before looking at all the stuff. _Wow..._

'Open _this_ one now.' I handed her a small jewellers bag and put the rest down. She looked at me, then the bag. She opened it and pulled out a little box. Then, lifting the lid, she revealed a beautiful ring. Don't get carried away, it isn't a _wedding_ ring or anything, but it's just right for her. The silver band is just over a centimetre wide and the upper side is covered in teeny tiny diamonds. Her hand went to her heart and she sort of spoke,

'Awwww!' Not sure if that counts as talking but I can safely say her voice is as beautiful as the rest of her. She put it on the pointer finger of her left hand and watched it sparkle in the dim light. She hugged me tightly and kissed both of my cheeks, then pecked my lips; pulling back with a cute smile. _It's perfect, Jasper._

'Glad you like it. Ecstatic, actually...' She laughed softly, and I smiled at the sound.

Bella, you can get changed into something a little cleaner; and I'll just sit here, covering my eyes.' I sat down and did as I said; not peeking. She laughed again and I heard her rummaging through the bags. She found something and when she was done she tapped my shoulder. I opened my eyes and trailed them over her gorgeous figure. She chose a white tank with a figure hugging sweater over it. The sweater had horizontal, grey and black stripes and scooped down enough to be attractive yet appropriate. She also had black skinnies and black flats. I had bought her a brush and her shiny brown hair was now perfectly neat and wavy.

I got up and wrapped my arms around her waist; kissing her lips and then on her neck just a few times.

'You look positively _ravishing_.' She looked to her feet and I knew she'd be blushing if she could. She cleared her throat and whispered,

'Jasper?' Yep, her voice is lovely; smooth and soft. 'Thank you...for everything.'

'No worries, beautiful. I'd do anything for you.' She smiled and nodded; _Same goes for you._ 'So, if you're comfortable with it, I'd like you to meet my family now; just so it's all out in the open.' She nodded, seeming fine to do anything. We took half the bags each and held hands as we ran back to my house.

We went around to the garage first and I put the bags away in the boot of my car; closing it and pulling her to me.

'Hey, Jasper isn't alone, hear it?' Alice asked from inside.

'Yeah...sounds like a girl.' Emmett added suggestively; Bella tried not to laugh.

'That's because it is.' I said and they all zipped outside to see what was going on. 'Everyone, meet Bella, my mate.' Alice and Rose squealed excitedly and exchanged a "Yessss!"

'Nice, bro...' Em said with a low whistle at the end. Bella buried her head in my chest, shyly.

'Where did you find her, dear?' Esme asked sweetly.

'I found her in the forest with three big gashes across her chest...Yeah that, that was an episode.' I said, remembering all the drama.

'And you kept control?' Carlisle asked, fascinated.

'Yep, but I think that's just because it was her; and I wasn't "meant" to hurt her...I don't know.'

'Either way, well done.' I shrugged and Alice and Rose chose this time to make themselves present.

'Hi. I'm Alice and this is Rose, we are all going to be the best of friends!' Alice said and Rose nodded.

'They're gonna make me wear dresses...' Bella said, realising the truth. She clung to my shirt and said desperately -and dramatically, 'Oh god, don't let them do it!' Everyone except Al and Rose laughed at her outburst. She just shrugged cutely.

'You're not making her wear dresses.' I said bluntly to them; they pouted and said,

'Aw, no fair!'

'They aren't doing my makeup or hair either.' She whispered to me though she knew they heard.

'Come _on_! That's like, evil!' Rose said.

'But you're the ones who wanna torture me!' They continued ranting; Carlisle and Esme went inside with a smile; where as I turned to Em and Edward asking,

'Isn't she great?' They laughed and nodded.

'Yes!'

'You can paint my nails, okay? You can Paint. My. Nails!' Al and Rose calmed down and looked to each other.

'I guess that could work.' Al started.

'Yeah, they could match her outfit.' Rose finished; Bella rolled her eyes.

'Well if you don't like girly stuff, what do you like?' Al asked her.

'Heaps of stuff...I like reading, normally history; writing novels; playing sports; playing video games; listening to music, normally metal or rock; I can play guitar; I can sing; and I really like lounging around being lazy...' She nodded; and we all gaped at her.

'What?'

'You're so much like me!' I said while everyone else said,

'You're so much like Jasper!'

'Really? Yay...' She smiled at me; I smiled back.

'Wait, you like video games?' Emmett, obviously.

'Yup, you ever played Fable?'

'Yeah, how funny is it that-'

'You can have sex on there? I know right!' They laughed.

'Well she's alright in my book; I'm Emmett by the way.' He nodded and tugged Rose's hand; wanting to go inside.

'Same here, and I'm Edward.' He said.

'Ditto, even if she's not girly.' Alice let a giggly laugh and they went in too.

Esme came back out, now it was calmer, and hugged us both at once.

'Hello Bella, I'm Esme the other man is my mate Carlisle; and I am so very happy for you both. You'll be staying here with us right?' She asked, clearly happy with the idea; Bella nodded. 'With Jasper, in his room?' My love hugged me tighter and nodded again.

'Uh huh.'

'Good, now one more thing. I can tell you've fed but what exactly did you eat?'

'I had a mountain lion, and three elk, and a doe.' Esme smiled.

'Wonderful, you're happy to follow our lifestyle?'

'It's better then eating something that I was three days ago...It's _practically_ cannibalism.' I smiled and kissed her cheek; Esme put a hand on each of our shoulders for a moment before leaving. I put my hand on Bella's cheek and kissed her slowly for a minute. I just love her so _much_...

I inclined my head to the side, saying to follow me; got the bags from the boot and jumped into my bedroom through the window since we were practically under it; she followed. I put everything in the closet and sat on _our_ bed.

'Ooooh, nice room.' She commented, looking around.

'Omg she likes his room.' Alice said to herself.

'Don't be hate-in'.' We replied together then realised we had. 'Oh my gosh we talk in sync!' Everyone in the whole house laughed...lol.

'Hold on.' Edward started. 'Bella, do you have anyone that'll be worrying about you?' Oh yeeeeah, he's right. I totally forgot about that.

'Nope. Don't any of you get all pitiful on me but...I ran away.' They listened, intrigued. So did I. 'My dad did drugs, with good reason too; he had a really bad childhood. Anyways my mum couldn't take it any more and divorced him; taking me with her. I don't know any family other than them and my mum couldn't care less. I didn't like her so much for ditching my dad; he's a good man, just a little misunderstood. So I played up a lot; sort of getting revenge on her or something. She was happy to be rid of me when I announced my leaving. Meh.' She shrugged.

'You're not sad?' I asked the question we all wondered.

'Fuck no, she's a bitch.' Bella slapped her hand over her mouth at her words. 'Oops.' it was muffled by her hand but we all laughed again. 'I mean: Golly no! She's quite horrid actually.' She put on an English accent and once more we laughed.

I can tell Bella will fit in very well with this family...


End file.
